


Let Me Tempt You

by DollieSpock92



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollieSpock92/pseuds/DollieSpock92
Summary: Aziraphale decides he wants a good night kiss. Too nervous to make the first move, he decides to try to tempt his demon into doing so





	1. For the Want of a Kiss

Aziraphale knew what he wanted. He couldn’t quite explain why he wanted it, but after reading all his books, he knew he wanted Crowley to kiss him goodnight. Angels didn’t need affection, but living as a human for so long made the desire incredibly strong. Plus he loved Crowley and wasn’t sure how to show it. All he knew was that he desperately wanted to. The only problem was Aziraphale didn’t know how to kiss and Crowley didn’t seem like he would be kissing him any time soon. The angel had put the brakes on their relationship out of fear and duty and now Crowley seemed content to just take whatever Aziraphale would give him. He made no moves which in this case would have made Aziraphale’s dilemma so much easier.   
Aziraphale was pondering on how to exactly achieve this when a young woman walked into his store. He came out from beside a stack of books to ask if she needed assistance to discover she was on the phone. He politely waited for her to finish her call but couldn’t help but overhear her conversation.   
“I know he just came up and finally kissed me!” she exclaimed to her friend as she shuffled around the shop giddy.   
“What good luck!.” Aziraphale thought as he moseyed on by her hoping she would explain how. She finished her call with an I will see you soon and he stood in front of her.   
“Excuse me, I don’t mean to be rude but I overheard a gentleman kissed you.” He said excitedly.  
“YES” the teenager all but gushed “I’ve been waiting forever for him to try.”  
“Just exactly, how did you get him to kiss you?” Aziraphale questioned, hope in his voice.   
She looked at him blankly before smiling “Trouble in paradise?”  
“Oh no trouble in heaven, I just don’t know what to do”. He said meekly.  
“I put on chapstick to make my lips slightly red and soft. Irresistible.” She advised.   
“Oh well that is something I could do. Do you have any other tips?” He wanted to do everything possible to make sure Crowley kissed him.  
“When I first tried I just googled ideas.” She replied shrugging her shoulders.   
“Oh good so what is google?”  
She smiled.  
“Hang on let me just pull it up.” She took out her phone and stood next to Aziraphale so he could see her phone as she searched “How to get a guy to kiss you”, clicking on the first link. Aziraphale beamed with delight as he read some of the lists.   
“I can do this, I can do this tonight." He exclaimed. "Thank you so much my dear”.  
It was time for Aziraphale to tempt his demon.


	2. A Slip in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to "How to get a guy to kiss you" the first step is the break the touch barrier.

The first suggestion on the list was to break the touch barrier. Once the barrier is broken, the person may feel more comfortable going in for the kiss according to the article. Aziraphale and Crowley spent plenty of time together, but looking back, he realized they never really touched all that often. There were always boundaries and he supposed they never really felt the need to. Or perhaps more accurately, he never felt the need to and Crowley respected that. Now, Aziraphale was determined to break that barrier. Crowley had called earlier tempting him for a spot of lunch which the angel declined. He asked for dinner instead. The demon has paused but agreed asking where to meet. Aziraphale simply said to pick him up at 7 and hung up the phone adding “Best get your wiggle on”.

Dinner made it sound more like a proper date and a proper date will make it easier to break the touch barrier thus getting Crowley to kiss him. He spent the next few hours mulling over his plan. He wanted this to be as casual as possible, but he knew that wasn’t his strong point. Often he said the wrong things or in some cases wore the wrong attire, sometimes both at once. It wasn’t long before Crowley sauntered into his bookshop where Aziraphale had sat himself with a book to seem natural.  
“You alright angel?” Crowley asked with a slight worry in his voice. “You aren’t one to turn down lunch”.   
“Oh you know, got caught up in a story.” Aziraphale smiled.   
“Where do you want to go, Angel” Crowley asked relieved. It amazed Aziraphale that Crowley worried about something so minor as him not wanting lunch. It warmed his heart.  
“There is a new restaurant just around 8 blocks from here which is supposed to have amazing french food.” Aziraphale replied excitedly. Crowley nodded and waited till the angel was up and ready. Once outside there was a drizzle of rain just the right amount Aziraphale thought. Crowley headed to his beloved Bentley but stopped when he sensed the angel wasn’t following.   
“I thought we could walk?” Aziraphale said hands clasped together putting on his best puppy dog face. He had learned how to work Crowley centuries ago and today was the time to pull out all his tricks.   
Crowley looked up at the sky, “Its raining angel.”  
“I know it’s rather refreshing.” He did his best sad eyes, knowing Crowley would give in to even the most ridiculous requests (one time and only once allowing him to drive the Bentley all of six feet before he panicked) to prevent seeing these eyes. The demon shrugged his shoulders, slammed his door shut and went to walk with him letting out a “fine, fine” with a slight hiss.   
“Perfect” Aziraphale thought happily. They walked side by side not quite touching when Aziraphale thought he should make his move. He used just enough of a miracle (and hoped Crowley wouldn’t sense it was him) to make it rain heavier. He could tell the demon thought about fixing it, but he shot Crowley another smile and looked up at the rain.  
“Refreshing” he laughed. It was then that he slipped on a now slick spot of sidewalk. As he went down Crowley immediately grabbed his arm pulling Aziraphale to him.   
“Oh dear.” Aziraphale said hanging onto Crowley’s arm. He tucked his arm around Crowley's so they were arm and arm. Grinning, he continued to walk huddled against Crowley. He saw the demon’s eyebrows raise above his glasses saying “right right” quietly as they continued to the restaurant in the rain. Aziraphale had been a bit worried that Crowley would pull away, but the demon remained rigid, almost like afraid to move his arm at all as they walked.

As they arrived, a table for two immediately opened up and with a snap of Crowley’s fingers, both of them were completely dry. Aziraphale beamed at him and said “Thank you” as they headed for their table. Aziraphale had picked the newest and busiest restaurant (with still decent food) that he could find. He knew no matter what, Crowley would get them a table so Aziraphale needed the place to be as loud as possible for his next touch barrier move. 

As they ordered, his plan quickly came together when he tried to talk to Crowley. The place was so busy that they couldn’t hear each other. He saw Crowley was about to fix this issue when Aziraphale decided to fix it for him. He made an annoyed huff sound (not at all like he planned this) picking up his chair and moved it right beside Crowley. Close enough that when he sat back their shoulders touched. Aziraphale rearranged the dishes so they were laid out in front of him then leaned back hoping Crowley hadn’t shifted away. He was pleased when their shoulders were once again touching.   
“Touch barrier broken twice.” Aziraphale thought with pride. The demon, he realized hadn’t moved a single muscle from when they originally brushed shoulders. He turned towards him and leaned in close. “That’s better, now my dear boy, tell me about your day.”  
“Ah you know, just full of demon stuff.” Crowley replied shrugging his shoulders but keeping contact. “What about you? Are you feeling okay?” he asked seriously leaning close to his ear. Even sitting close, the restaurant was still loud.   
“By demon things, you mean yelling at those poor plants." Aziraphale chuckled avoiding the question.   
“Fear helps them grow.”  
“What about just a few words of encouragement? I could have them blooming with flowers in no time.” Aziraphale teased.  
“Stay away from my plants angel”.  
The waiter came with a plate and put it in front of Aziraphale along with filling Crowley’s wine glass. They made small chit chat and Aziraphale was careful to keep their shoulders touching despite any shifting he did. Crowley didn’t seem to move at all other than his hands. Once they were finished Crowley insisted on being the one to settle the bill and off they went to walk back to the bookshop. 

Stars shined brightly as they walked. They weren’t arm and arm this time and Aziraphale didn’t think he could get away with slipping in the rain again so side by side they continued in comfortable silence. They got to the bookshop and Aziraphale hopped up a few steps to be eye level with Crowley.   
“I have a few books I think I will read tonight,” he said. They just went on a date, broke the touch barrier and now Aziraphale believed he was setting Crowley up with the perfect chance for a good night kiss. His heart beat rapidly as they stood in silence. Crowley stared at the angel, but Aziraphale couldn’t tell what he was thinking behind those dark glasses. The demon let out a breath and took a step back walking backwards to his Bentley.   
“Good night angel.” He said waving a hand.   
“Good night,” Aziraphale replied trying to cover his disappointment. He turned to open the doors but they opened themselves. Crowley never forgot to open the door for him. Aziraphale closed them and let out a sigh leaning against the door.   
“Drats.”


	3. If I were a bell, I'd be Ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up on Aziraphale's list of tempting a demon to kiss you, a romantic movie and germ sharing

Aziraphale shuffled through his bookshop debating on his next step. He mentally checked through the list he and the young lady went over. One of the points was to see if they have an issue with germs. Some people do want to kiss you, but are afraid of germs. Aziraphale thought about this, surely Crowley wasn’t afraid of his germs. He was an angel after all. He stopped in his tracks, maybe that's exactly why. Maybe Crowley was afraid that he would burst into flames so has been avoiding kissing him. This was a silly idea of course, only holy water would do that, but it could explain why Crowley wasn’t taking his hints. Another thought entered his mind. The last part of the list stated he could just not be that into you. Aziraphale hoped that wasn’t actually the case. He would focus on the rest of the list first. He needed something where they would share germs. The list also mentioned involving them in something romantic. This would help set the mood and indicate that you desire them in an intimate way. Aziraphale stopped his pacing to sit on his comfy couch. What was romantic? 

It was hours before the idea hit him. He heard a lot about dinner and a movie, but he wasn’t really a fan of films. He did love popcorn and they could always share a drink. Romantic and germ sharing. Both their lips would touch the straw. That a step towards kissing. Happy with his next plan (you would think tempting a demon to kiss you would be much easier than this) Aziraphale opened a nearby book to wait for Crowley to call.  
It wasn’t long before Crowley showed up in his bookshop on a warm afternoon. He walked in, made eye contact with Aziraphale and dramatically launched himself onto the couch.  
“Good to see you too Crowley.” Aziraphale said coming to stand in front of him “I was thinking we could see a film.”  
Crowley sat up “I thought you didn’t like films, preferred your books” he replied waving his in a dismissive manner.  
“I do, but I think it could be fun. I found an old screening of “Guys and Dolls” he said euthanstically handing a newspaper to Crowley who groaned in answer.  
“Come on angel, anything but that. I am demon for satan sakes.” He huffed.  
“Oh come on old boy, you might actually enjoy it.” he replied cheerfully standing by the door. “If you don’t want to see it, I can go sit by myself and see you another day.” he tried knowing full well Crowley would never let him go alone. Crowley made a grimace, but stood up and followed him to the Bentley.

At the theater, Aziraphale stood beside Crowley as he ordered popcorn with extra butter and one XXL large drink. “We can share it,” he said proudly to Crowley. The demon stared at him through his glasses and Aziraphale just kept a smile on his face.  
“Want any candy?” He gestured to the display case filled with brightly overpriced sweets. Crowley glanced at the candy and ordered a giant size kit-kat. He looked at Aziraphale and said, “One of your favorites for later”as they walked into the theater. Walked is the wrong word. Crowley sulked following Aziraphale still unhappy with the movie choice but unable to leave his angel. 

They sat in the middle of the row towards the back. It was an older theater so the seats were right against each other. If Aziraphale leaned towards him they would be brushing shoulders. In this case, he had a different plan for the demon. He sat in the middle of his chair untouched and put the drink in their shared cupholders and waited for Crowley’s complaints about the chosen film. It didn’t take long before the demon was making all sorts of noise. Groaning and comments that Aziraphale took in good heart.  
“I would rather be sleeping than watching this.” Crowley groaned tilting his head back. Aziraphale smiled, his opportunity presented itself.  
“Well why don’t you?” he countered.  
“Here, how am I supposed to get comfortable angel?” Crowley replied throwing up his hands.  
“Oh dear, well come over here.” he said shifting over on the seat. He switched the cup to the other side and moved the arm up as Crowley watched him. It was his turn to once again tempt a demon.  
“You can lay on my shoulder to sleep and I’ll watch the movie.” He said pleased. He felt his heart thumping in his chest, wondering if the demon would take the bait.  
“Lay on you?” Crowley asked shocked.  
“Yes on me, I’m perfectly comfortable.” He said matter of factly. The demon stared at him for a good two minutes and Aziraphale continued to look at the screen nonchalantly as possible. Breaking the touch barrier was harder when he couldn’t fake a fall. Finally, Crowley scooted closer and leaned his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. The angel couldn’t help the grin plastered on his face. He grabbed the drink, took a sip and held it out to Crowley’s mouth. The demon took a gulp of the drink and the angel returned it to the cupholder smiling. Crowely was willing to share his drink and lean on him. Temptation accomplished, now maybe he could get his kiss.  
He waited for the movie to end and for Crowley to take him home. Until then, he enjoyed the comfortable weight on his shoulder.

The movie ended too soon (probably not early enough for Crowley’s taste) but Aziraphale didn’t want to disturb the sleeping demon. He remained motionless until an attendant told them they had to clean the room for the next showing.  
“Of course.” Aziraphale apologized tapping on the demon. Crowley jumped up with a start.  
“Time to go dear.” Aziraphale said standing up. Crowley followed suit after a moment of collecting himself and they headed to the car silently. Aziraphale couldn’t contain his happiness as they arrived at his book shop.  
“Just going to go in and read.” he said with a smile. He leaned slightly over his side of the car as he spoke. He couldn’t see Crowley’s eyes behind those damn glasses and they sat in silence.  
“See you soon then Angel.” Crowley replied in almost a croak leaning closer to his side of the door.  
“Are you okay dear?” Aziraphale questioned.  
“Fine fine, I just, I, fine.” He stuttered out.  
“Well you don’t seem okay.” Aziraphale responded.  
“I am good, just.. just watching my speed.” He stammered out.  
“We aren’t even driving my dear boy.” Azirapahle replied exasperated.  
“I know!” Crowley all but roared, his knuckles white on the steering wheel. “I’ll see you soon angel.” He added looking at his own side of the window effectively shutting down the communication. Aziraphale got out of the car shoulders slumped and headed up the stairs, his store doors still opening for him with a miracle.


	4. Chapter 4

Aziraphale couldn’t hide his disappointment about the results of his temptations. Crowley always made it look so easy. The problem was every time he thought he was doing well, Crowley seemed to freeze or pull back. He wasn’t quite sure if what he was doing was wrong or, the list was right? Maybe Crowley wasn’t that into him. He shook his head trying to dislodge the thought. He still had one more item on the list: draw attention to your lips. The bubbly girl had mentioned she used a chapstick. Aziraphale looked in the mirror. He wondered if Crowley thought his lips were pale or too cracked to kiss.

He had personally never used such a thing, but if it helped get Crowley to make a move he would use it all the time. He went to the nearby shop to figure out what he wanted. Aziraphale walked through the store looking for chapstick till a lovely lady directed him to a specific aisle. She gave him a crazy look after he explained he was trying to get his friend to kiss him but she guided him nonetheless. He was surprised to find out how many different flavors of chapstick there were and he wasn’t sure what favor would actually entice Crowley. Many of them were food flavored which delighted him, but he wondered how Crowley would feel. The demon always took Aziraphale to lunch, but never really ate himself all that often. They didn’t need to eat so that wasn’t unusual, but it did make him realize that it was hard to determine what Crowley actually liked. He thought about calling him to ask, but how do you ask someone, which chapstick flavor will make you kiss me? He browsed through the section. Key lime pie (no), coconut (no), vanilla latte (maybe) peppermint no. He finally decided on cherry. Sometimes they went out for ice cream and often Crowley would take the little red cherry on top of his sundae. He wouldn’t touch anything else despite Aziraphale’s persistent efforts, but he would at least eat the cherry. He took it to the register and paid. He had gotten better at making sure he had currency on him. Crowley had given him a card to use, but he still preferred coins as they made more sense. 

He had chapstick to use in front of Crowley, but he was hoping for something more. He waited for Crowley to call him for lunch but was pleasantly surprised when Crowley just showed up at his bookstore a few days later. He sauntered in and immediately laid on the couch stretching out. Aziraphale appeared from behind some stacks to greet him and tutterd at him for putting his feet on his couch.  
“What are we doing today Angel?” Crowley asked looking up at the ceiling. Aziraphale walked over to the couch and swatted at Crowley’s legs. Crowley put his legs down and Aziraphale sat beside him. To Aziraphale’s surprise, Crowley raised his legs back up and sprawled them across the angel’s lap. Aziraphale checked, “break touch barrier” off of his list, happy that he didn’t have to initiate it this time. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes before Aziraphale broke the silence.  
“I was thinking we could get ice cream today.”  
“Ice cream could be good.” Crowley replied. He remained still sprawled across Aziraphale clearly not in a hurry to leave. It was midday so it probably wouldn’t lead to a goodnight kiss, but at this point, any kiss would be nice Aziraphale supposed. He had begun to get a bit irritated that Crowley wasn’t making this easier. Surely the angel was kissable. Aziraphale drummed his hands on his Crowley’s legs. When the demon made no move to get up Aziraphale pulled out his chapstick and casually started applying it slowly across his lips. He felt Crowley’s eyes on him.  
“What are you doing angel?”  
“Putting on my chapstick my dear boy.” Aziraphale replied happily.  
“Why?” Crowley asked his voice slightly tight.  
“Soft lips?” Aziraphale said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Its cherry flavor.”  
“Cherry flavor? Didn’t think you cared for cherries. I always eat them off your sundaes.” Crowley replied a little breathless.   
“I know.” Aziraphale hummed. He looked at Crowley, but couldn't read his eyes behind those damn glasses. That's when Crowley lifted his legs off the angel and swung himself up.  
“Ice cream, my treat.” He went for the door and held it open for his angel. Aziraphale got up and followed his demon.

Crowley drove them to the park for their dessert. He ordered the cherry popsicle (yes! Aziraphale thought) and a chocolate cone for Aziraphale. They then went to feed the ducks like usual. Aziraphale regretted not getting a popsicle, it would be much easier to outline his lips with it. Instead he just licked slowly at the ice cream trying to meet Crowley's eyes still annoyingly hid behind his glasses. Once the ice cream was finished Aziraphale applied another coat of chapstick while making small talk to Crowley who was perched against the metal railing. He wasn’t sure if Crowley leaned in slightly but he hoped so. He wondered if he should make a move so he edged closer. It was quiet for a moment and Aziraphale held his breath hearing his heart beat rapidly. Crowley looked like he was about to say something, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the gate. Just then 6 kids ran between the small amount of space between them shouting as they played. Crowley grimace, straightening up and looked away.  
“Lift home Angel?” he asks nonchalantly. Aziraphale responded with a tight smile and headed towards the car with him. There was only one thing left on the list.


	5. To Be or Not to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale tries to distract his broken heart. A lost Crowley doesn't understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, eventually they will figure this out

Aziraphale didn’t get his good night kiss and after the ice cream, he was pretty sure it wasn’t in his cards. He followed every task on the list and got nothing. He broke the touch barrier (multiple times) and they shared germs despite him being an angel. He drew attention to his lips and waited at the end of every day for his kiss. Aziraphale had to consider that Crowley just didn't want to kiss him. The list ended with the possibility that the guy is just not that into you. The demon seemed downright uncomfortable in his presence lately. He twitched often like he wanted to be anywhere, but right where he was. This tore at his heart, he could be risking the best friendship of his life by just trying to get a kiss. You’d think that if Crowley wanted a kiss, he would be helping at this point. Maybe Aziraphale didn’t suck at tempting, maybe Crowley just didn’t want to be tempted.   
Aziraphale paced his little shop in thought. It was quite possible that Crowley only wanted to be friends after Aziraphale slowed down their relationship so many times. He regretted it completely, had done it only as a sense of duty. Aziraphale’s heart sank as he himself sank on his couch, putting his head in his hands. Did Crowley really not want to kiss him? He did say he had other friends. Maybe those friends hadn’t put the breaks on and he was kissing them. A strange sadness gripped at his heart. He felt like such an idiot waiting on the steps or in the car, waiting for Crowley to kiss him when he was probably kissing another. Aziraphale choked back a sob. He just couldn’t go fast enough for Crowley and now he mourned what could have been.

He didn’t answer Crowley’s call when he called a few days later. Aziraphale realized he was usually the one to call. It wasn’t always about a lunch or a meeting, sometimes he just enjoyed telling Crowley about his day. He would rattle on for thirty minutes or till the tape ended. Crowley told him that he never listens to his tapes, but the angel knew that was a lie. Often he felt Crowley just wanted him to repeat the story again to him. This week, no stories. No tales about how he found the most delightful little fudge shop or how he wowed a child with his magic tricks. Aziraphale just didn’t have it in him, knowing he missed his chance. He felt his energy drained. If he enjoyed sleep, he’d probably never get out of bed at this point. Instead of calling Crowley several times a day, he wandered through his shop hoping his precious books would give him comfort. They sadly did not. He wandered through parks lost in thoughts till he saw some ducks and it just made him sad again. The ducks quacked to each other and Aziraphale had no one to watch with. Crowley called the next day asking to tempt him to lunch at one of Aziraphale’s favorite places and again he ignored the call listening to the voicemail play. He knew they could just be friends and he should be happy about that, but he just couldn’t get the thought that maybe there was another Crowley would prefer (or was) kissing. He did want lunch, but knew it wouldn’t end in a kiss. Idly he flipped through his books looking for reprieve.   
Crowley doesn’t call for the next two days and Aziraphale doesn’t listen to the old messages (maybe just once to hear his voice). When he finally had enough, he ventured out for the theater, hoping to get lost in one of Shakespeare's tragedies Hamlet was playing and Aziraphale hoped his favorite play would cheer him up. Unfortunately, it just reminded of what his (not his he thought) favorite demon had done for him. Still he sat leaning on the bar of the balcony trying to distract his mind. He had finally fallen into the spell of the play when he heard his familiar demon.  
“You haven’t answered any of my calls Angel.” Crowley said sitting next to him. The angel crossed his arms and resisted the urge to lean in closer to Crowley.  
“Well, ahem, just been busy.” He answered tightly.  
“Too busy for lunch? You are never too busy for food.” Crowley replied voice thick with worry. Aziraphale didn’t answer but instead wringed his hands in his lap looking down.   
“Angel, talk to me.” Crowley pleaded facing him while Aziraphale stubbornly faced the play.   
“You can go talk to your other angel friends” He replied bitterly. Crowley let out an exasperated sigh. “What other friends?” He hissed.  
“You said you had other friends” Aziraphale snapped turning to face him.  
“I don’t have other friends” Crowley replied hastily.  
“I am sure you do, you said when I refused to give you holy water and I’m sure you prefer to kiss them goodnight rather than me,” he rambled and returned facing the play, face turning red. He hadn’t planned on saying that last part and he started feeling a bit dizzy. Crowley was quiet for a moment while Aziraphale heart hammered in his chest.   
“Angel, what gave you the idea that I wouldn’t want to kiss you goodnight?” Crowley asked quietly.   
“If you must know…..I read it on a website”. Aziraphale mumbled.  
“A..A website?” Crowley stuttered grabbing Aziraphale’s shoulders to force him to face the demon.  
“Yes a website.” Aziraphale said looking down at his hands again. “If you must know it said to break the touch barrier which I successfully did on each occasion. I shared germs with you and drew attention to my lips. At the end of the night, you are supposed to wait by the door, and they will kiss you. If they don’t kiss you, they are just not that into you and you must accept it however painful.” Aziraphale said sternly crossing his arms and looking away from Crowley to hide his sadness. He was going to focus on his play. He couldn’t handle this conversation and he really didn’t want to cry in front of Crowley.  
“The busy restaurant, the movie, and the ice cream. You were waiting for a good night kiss?” Crowley asked disbelief evident in his voice.  
“It is customary after a date.” Aziraphale said to the ground.   
“These were dates?” Crowley asked bewildered a little louder than intentional. A few people looked at them, but Crowley just glared till they looked away.   
“I thought they were!” Aziraphale snapped throwing his hands in the air.  
“I planned us romantic dates and then waited for a kiss and you didn’t even try. I figure you had other friends you did dates with.” Aziraphale finished sadly.   
Crowley put his head in his hands running his fingers in his hair. His body slightly shook.  
“I am sorry Aziraphale. I really messed this up. I thought I'd just go to fast again.” He said a voice almost a sob. He stood up and left the theater leaving his angel behind. Aziraphale’s own body trembled as he turned back to the play, finally letting the tears fall.


	6. Getting It Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale finally gets the kiss that he wants and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading, it was fun to write :)

The next day Aziraphale couldn’t find any relief from his thoughts or his heart. He shuffled around his book shop before deciding he must have some air. Outside was gloomy, much like his heart and it looked like rain any minute. Usually, he would avoid getting his clothes wet in fear of ruining the fabric (unless trying to tempt Crowley, of course) but instead the angel decided to walk through the park, as the rain would perhaps help cleanse his sadness. Rain was after all God’s teardrops to bless the flowers. Regardless, whether the storm would help or not, his bookshop was once again full of countless wonders that offered none of the comfort his heart so dearly craved.

Deep in thought Aziraphale wandered the park on autopilot and didn’t notice the heavy downpour until, a black umbrella was over his head. Realizing how soaked he was, he turned to see Crowley by his side holding a bouquet of yellow roses mixed with red. Aziraphale wiped the water from his face wondering how long he had been walking for?  
“Angel, what are you doing, you are completely soaked.” Crowley questioned shielding him with the umbrella. He had his glasses on, but Aziraphale could see the demon was clearly stressed.  
“Oh dear.” Aziraphale looked over his soaked garments realizing he was indeed pretty cold.  
“What-what are you doing here?” The angel asked shocked. His heart was racing and he really didn’t want it to after yesterday.  
“The goal was to take you out on a date, but you weren’t at the bookshop or answering your phone.” Crowley replied. He leaned in close and blew on the angel’s clothes. They were instantly dried.  
“Thank you, I didn’t realize I was cold. What-what do you mean a date?” He asked puzzled. After the theater, it was clear that these were not dates.  
“You wanted a date, I am trying to take you on a proper date Angel. I just wanted to get everything together so I wouldn’t mess anything up. I have flowers and everything '' He said a bit pleadingly holding out the roses.  
“Oh.” Aziraphale paused.  
“Is that alright?” Crowley asked quietly.  
“Yes, yes, I suppose so. I just didn’t know you wanted to.” Aziraphale replied, a sadness evident in his voice.  
Crowley was quiet for a moment. Six thousand years he was trying not to move too fast. He took a slow breath.  
“I want to Aziraphale. I more than want to. 6000 years I’ve wanted nothing more.” Crowley said seriously holding out the flowers to the angel. Aziraphale took them a bit shyly. “Thank you, they are beautiful.” His heart was hammering in his chest.  
“I’ve got nothing for you though.” He replied a bit ashamed. He had truly thought it was over.  
“No need, you have taken me on three dates, it's my turn. Now let’s drop those back at the bookshop and grab some dinner.” Crowley said leading the way. He slipped his arm through Aziraphale’s and held the umbrella over them. Aziraphale leaned slightly into him, but couldn’t shake his doubt still. It all seemed impossible that Crowley actually wanted to go on a date. Crowley miracled the door opened when they arrived and in they went. He then miracled a vase for Aziraphale to put the roses away. He did so smiling, his heart skipping a beat but made sure the vase was away from his precious books.  
“Red and yellow.” He said.  
“Ummm yes, I thought you would like those colors.” Crowley replied putting his hands in his pockets standing to the side.  
“Nothing to do with yellow roses meaning friendship and red meaning love?” He questioned his eyes shining. Maybe Crowley did want more with him and not someone else.  
“Well, I.. Can I tempt you to dinner?” Crowley asked a bit nervously.  
“Temptation accomplished.” Aziraphale replied beaming. Crowley appeared to let go of a breathe that he didn't realize he was holding. He mircaled the door open and waved him through to his beloved Bentley.  
“Where are we going? The angel asked curiously.  
“I have something planned.” Crowley answered. He ran in front of the angel to open his door and then went to his side. He immediately put the pedal to meddle. Some things couldn’t be helped. When Aziraphale started his “oh dears” Crowley reached out and took his hand. He intertwined their fingers a little clumsy but when Aziraphale squeezed his hand, Crowley thought it was worth it. And maybe he would slow down, just so they could hold hands a tad longer. 

He drove them to a quiet beach area untouched by the passing storm. The sand was a beautiful white and the waves calmly hit the shore line. Crowley stepped out of the car. When Aziraphale tried to open his door he realized it wouldn’t budge. Crowley went to his side and opened the door to let out his confused angel.  
“It’s proper for a gentleman to get the door.” Crowley offered as an explanation.  
“Oh well thank you.” Aziraphale said. Crowley went and opened the truck of the Bentley revealing a picnic basket. He picked it up along with a square pattern blanket.  
“For our date, we are going on a picnic.” He said starting to head a little away from the car. He quickly spun around “If that's what you would like for a date?” he asked concern in his voice.  
“I would love it” Aziraphale responded giddly. Unfortunately, the angel wasn’t paying attention to the ground with the rocks sticking up and ungracefully tripped. Crowley barely caught him while still balancing the basket and blanket in one hand.  
“Oh dear.” Aziraphale said sheepishly.  
“You are really bad at your balance lately angel.” Crowley didn’t let go of him till they reached a spot closer by the water, dropping the blanket.  
“To be fair, the time I fell on the way to dinner was planned.”  
“You fell on purpose?”  
“I was trying to break the touch barrier.” He replied matter of factly. “I didn’t think you would accept it if I had just grabbed your hand so I made it rain and slipped.”  
“You tricked me into holding you?” Crowley couldn’t help but laugh. “Angel I’ve been trying to hold your hand for centuries.  
“I didn’t know dear, I didn’t want to do anything that would make you not come back.”  
“You can touch me anytime angel.” Crowley stopping his straightening of the blanket to look him in the eyes. “Even if you never want to touch, I’ll always come back.” He then reached up his hand to help Aziraphale sit on the blanket. He snapped his fingers and candles appeared all around them. It wasn’t very dark, but the effect was still beautiful. Out of the basket he produced a wine bottle with two glasses, a tin of Aziraphale’s favorite biscuits and an array of food. Aziraphale’s eyes widened at the sight.  
“Where did you get all this?” he exclaimed.  
“I made it all. I’m hoping you like it.” Crowley replied trying to sound nonchalant but failing.  
“I’m sure it's all divine.” Aziraphale answered taking his hand and squeezing it. Now that he knew Crowley wanted to hold his hand, he didn’t want to let go.  
“It's what took so long.” Crowley apologized. “I wanted to get everything right. I am sorry I left you during the play. I am not going to lie Angel, I kind of panicked.”  
“My dear, you didn’t have to do this.” Aziraphale said softly as Crowley fixed him a plate of homemade potato salad, cheese, and tomato tarts, and chorizo scotch eggs.  
“I wanted to.” He replied simply. “Enjoy angel, I made a lot of desserts as well.”  
Aziraphale gingerly took the plate and tried to hold back tears. The emotions from yesterday were finally overwhelming. “I really thought I wasn’t going to see you again.” He whispered.  
“Why wouldn’t you see me?” Crowley asked a bit alarmed.  
“Just at the theater, I didn’t think you would come see me again.” Aziraphale voice cracked. “I thought this was over. You had someone else.” He felt like an idiot, they were on this lovely date and he was about to cry.  
“Angel, angel I’ll always come see you. For satan’s sake, angel, I wouldn’t leave your side if you’d let me stay.” Crowley said pulling Aziraphale to him. He wrapped his arms around tightly trying to console his angel.  
“Oh dear. I don’t mean to cry.” Aziraphale tried holding back a sob.  
“Its okay angel, it's all okay. I should have stayed at the theater.” Crowley rubbed soothing circles on his back. He rested his chin on the angel’s shoulder.  
“This is probably not how you wanted this date to go.” He replied sadly.  
“Any date with you is how I want it to go.” He said pulling him in tighter. “Aziraphale, I am not leaving, I don’t have any other friends, and I’m fully intent on kissing you tonight if you still want a good night kiss.” Aziraphale pulled away slightly to look at him with a soft smile, eyes still slightly moist.  
“My dear, will you really?”  
“Nothing in the world could stop me.” Crowley replied reaching into the basket. “But first, let me tempt you into dinner.” He said pulling out a chocolate covered strawberry knowing the angel couldn’t resist desserts. Aziraphale couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“I was supposed to be tempting you.”  
“What do you mean? I’m pretty sure that's my role”  
“The dates, I was trying to tempt you. Didn’t do the best job at it I’m afraid.”  
“No angel, you definitely did.” Crowley said seriously. “I didn’t want to go too fast, otherwise I would have kissed you after the restaurant had I thought you would have let me. And god or satan whatever, you drove me crazy with the chapstick”. Aziraphale blushed, the tips of his ears turning red.  
“Now, lets enjoy our dinner.” Crowley said holding out the strawberry for Aziraphale to take a bite which he shyly obliged. 

Aziraphale’s heart felt so full, surrounded by love. Crowley drove the Bentley back to the bookshop at a normal speed, in no hurry to drop off his angel. Aziraphale decided to be bold. He reached out and grabbed one of Crowley’s hands from the wheel and put it between them intertwining fingers. He felt the blush creep up to his ears again, but Crowley squeezed his hand telling him it was all okay. Crowley pulled up to the bookshop and turned the car off.  
“Here we are Angel,” he said a bit anxiously.  
“Well, ahmen well yes.” Aziraphale replied.  
“Hang on, I’ll get the door for you.” Crowley leapt out of the car. He went to his side and opened the door for his angel. Aziraphale decided he rather liked Crowley getting the door for him as it seemed to cause his heart to flutter. Crowley seemed stiff with nerves, like he wasn’t sure what to do.  
“I’ll..I’ll, I’ll walk you up” he stuttered as Aziraphale got out of the vehicle. Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile at the awkwardness of his usually confident demon. His own heart was pounding in his chest and he was amazed Crowley couldn’t hear it. Aziraphale took his hand again and they walked up the steps to the bookstore. They stopped right at the doors, close. Crowley leaned in so they were only inches apart. Aziraphale could feel his breath against his lips causing a shiver down his spine. He looked from Crowley’s eyes to his lips longingly. He bit his lip hoping to be tempting. Aziraphale’s gaze seem to give the demon the assurance that he needed. He wrapped his arms around Aziraphales waist, pulling him close. Aziraphale struggled on where to put his hands, eventually looking at Crowley a bit pleading. An “oh dear” escaped his lips, afraid of doing the wrong thing. The demon couldn’t help but smile at the awkwardness. He took the angel’s hands and wrapped them around his neck. Crowley placed his hands back on Aziraphale’s hips and crushed the angel against him. He dipped his head and pressed his lips gently against the angel’s. Aziraphale couldn’t help a sigh of pleasure escaping his lips and smiled into the kiss. Crowley pressed harder, changing the angle of the kiss to fit better. Aziraphale tightened his hands around his neck trying to get him impossibly closer. Aziraphale felt elated and dizzy holding onto Crowley like a drowning man. Crowley was the first one to pull away. Aziraphale whimpered at the loss of contact and clung to Crowley, his legs feeling like jello. He touched one hand to his lips marveling at the sensation. 

“Is this okay?” Crowley whispered as Aziraphale was quiet for too long. Aziraphale could hear the strain in his voice, holding back 6000 years of pining.  
“Yes of course my dear” Aziraphale replied a bit breathless. “I was just trying to figure out how to ask you inside. I’ve been told you ask if they want some coffee.” he said his eyes full of hope.  
“I mean I like coffee. That saying is generally leading to other things though angel.” Crowley replied chuckling.  
“What are the other things?” Aziraphale asked innocently. It was Crowley’s turn to blush and rubbed his hand down his face.  
“Well it means going to bed together, and sex.”  
“The sex part may be a tad fast dear, but going to bed together sounds wonderful.”  
“Angel, are you tempting me to bed?!” Crowley asked suddenly eyes wide. Aziraphale might be better at tempting than he believed himself to be.  
“It’s been a rough few weeks, I think we deserve some rest and I feel like I would sleep better with you. I don’t usually sleep, but I think it would be nice. Is that too much?” Aziraphale asked nervously.  
“No angel, of course not.” Crowley replied smiling  
“Alright, ahem, would you like to come in for coffee?” Aziraphale asked eyes beaming.  
“I would like nothing better Angel.” Crowley said softly, mircaling the doors open. They walked inside and headed upstairs to Aziraphale’s small apartment. Shelves lined the walls overflowing with books. Papers were also stacked everywhere and a rocking chair for reading was tucked in a corner. Against the wall was a full sized bed that looked like it was never used. A plaid quilt laid on top perfectly undisturbed.  
“Should I still get you coffee?” Aziraphale questioned.  
“No no, I think I’m good.” Crowley said. Aziraphale couldn't hide his nerves when Crowley focused on him. He wanted to lay with the demon, but really wasn’t sure how to even go about it. The list was all about kissing, he wished he had another list now. Aziraphale used his tried and true technique and gave Crowley his best puppy dog eyes in hopes that he would take the lead. Thankfully, he took pity on Aziraphale and took his hand leading him to the bed. He looked at Aziraphale and snapped his fingers. The angel’s pristine clothes were folded neatly on a nearby chair and he was now wearing a white sleep shirt and boxers. Crowley’s clothes were a jumbled mess on the floor and now wore red boxers and no shirt.  
“Trust me, it will be more comfortable.” Crowley told him when Aziraphale looked at him questioningly.  
“Are you sure this isn’t too fast for you angel?” He asked quietly. Aziraphale recognized that he was giving him an out if he wanted one. One last chance to say no and go a different speed. Instead Aziraphale pulled back the covers, climbed in and shifted to one side looking expectantly at Crowley. The demon slipped in next to him and turned on his side to face him.  
“Is this alright?” he asked clearly enjoying the heat radiating from the angel. Aziraphale knew Crowley was always a bit cold. He actually kept the bookstore a bit warmer just to try to make Crowley more comfortable. He figured if he could keep Crowley comfortable maybe the demon would stay longer. It did seem to work as Crowley often fall asleep on his sofa which he made sure always had fluffy pillows.  
“It is, he replied smiling, though I pictured it a bit differently.”  
“How did you picture it?” Crowley asked leaning up on his elbows.  
Aziraphale took one of Crowley’s arms and pulled him to where the demon was sprawled across his chest ,head against his heart as Aziraphale started carding his fingers through his hair. Crowley let out a sigh as he laid more of himself on the angel. He stretched across Aziraphale’s chest tucking one leg between his and closing his eyes.  
“I rather like this way.” Crowley purred. “You are so warm angel.” He propped himself up and leaned down to kiss Aziraphale thoroughly. He nibbled on Aziraphale’s bottom lip making him gasp. Crowley took the opportunity to snake his tongue in to taste the angel. Aziraphale bit back a moan at the contact. Aziraphale tentatively tried the same tactic and was rewarded with a groan when he bit on Crowley’s bottom lip. Crowley deepened the kiss sucking gently on the angels tongue. The angel moaned loudly and then his head began to feel dizzy with all the sensations as he tried to keep up. Crowley pulled back and Aziraphale couldn’t help admire the kiss swollen lips the demon now had. The way Crowley looked at him made him shiver. Aziraphale could feel the love coming off in waves from him. How could he have doubted that Crowley wanted to kiss him?  
“I believe you have successfully tempted me into a goodnight kiss angel. I hope I can kiss you goodnight every night.” Crowley said softly, moving down to nuzzle his neck. He planted a few kisses there and returned to lay on Aziraphale’s chest soaking in the warmth.  
“I’d like that.” Aziraphale said closing his own eyes proud that his temptations worked.


End file.
